This project aims to design and test a miniature low-cost general- purpose digital medical telemetry system to remotely monitor patients. The transmitter inputs will be able to recognize and interact with three different signal types, so that sensor types and data rates can be simply modified for different applications at the initiation of monitoring. Multiple transmitters can be applied to the same subject or different subjects. The radio- receivers will be sensitive enough to allow remote monitoring at ranges from 10-500 meters, depending upon data rates. The telemetry device will be interfaced to a commercially available multichannel all solid-state physiological monitoring system. The system will be tested and validated by using four different sensors (1) a non-invasive auto-calibrating respiration sensor (presenting two channels of time-varying frequency); (2) a non-invasive oximetry sensor (presenting a digital signal from a microprocessor interfaced to an oximetry finger probe); (3) an EKG sensor (presenting a time-varying voltage); (4) a silicon micro-machined multiple-axis low-G accelerometer (also presenting a time-varying voltage).